The Lust of the Amethyst
by glass-jasmine
Summary: She was looked like and angel, but she felt inside her the darkness that dominated her life and nights... and no one is able to stop her desire of lust and passion. Chapter five and final. unexpected ending?
1. Chapter 1

__

**The Lust of the amethyst **

**Load 1Midnight **

**By Glass-Jasmine **

**_Based on the characters of Card Captor Sakura, by Clamp. _**

**_Short story rated M. _**

****

**_She knew what she needed by the moment she woke up. She looked around, searching for the voice that drove her mad almost every night. But what was around her was her friends asleep. _**

**_She sighed resigned and tried to sleep again but was useless. She felt helpless alone in her bedroom, while her others friends were peacefully asleep. They took the decision to go to the beach this summer. Luckily, her mom was very wealthy and could expense money without remorse on her conscience. With her light pajamas she looked up at the moon that filtered her light trough the window and sighed again. _**

**_She was hot. _**

**_She decided to cross over the room. Her friends were asleep in the beds around her. They decided to make their summer into an endlessness slumber party. _**

**_Her pajamas were a two pieces with the touch of violet. Her hair was loosening up from the pony tail. She persisted of feeling nervous, while, she crosses the second floor trough the stairs. She was in need for something that no one in that house could give her. Her mother was also asleep upstairs. She opened the glass doors, glancing at the dark ocean and hearing de waves in an effort to calm her. It was useless. _**

**_"I need you… I Need you so badly…" blushing herself by the thoughts that came to her head. _**

**_It was the last day of college when she saw that. She wasn't very curious but the chatting previous days, of her roommates and then when she saw them, woke on her the deepest and darks desires that she never dreamed of having. She saw the body of a roommate that day. Her friend thought that she would go out with somebody or go to the movies and tried to get a little of intimacy that day. Like every Friday night. But it wasn't like that. She returned early and opened the door. Luckily for her and her friend there was no one else around. She looked between shocked, surprised and finally curious the sexual act between her friend and some guy. It was too far erotic for her fantasies, but from that day, she couldn't erase the memories of their bodies, rubbing each other, moving as one, the moaning of them and the desire in their voices. Her friend was very excited and without consideration, she got excited too watching that. She couldn't move… she couldn't breathe normally. She just stood there, watching that: Seeing both of them got orgasm and finally, he felt over her friend, all sweaty and still breathing heavily. She felt her legs like jelly and without being seeing, she walked outside the room but a very different person. _**

**_From that day, her deepest thoughts go to that moment. She couldn't keep them away. She wanted that. She wanted that feeling. _**

**_But she wanted some special from that moment. She thought that her first time could be with someone that she loved. "Could you reach that kind of climax with someone you love?" she asked after that. Couldn't talk about it. Was too shocking and scandalous, to be shared with anyone. _**

**_From that moment, on, she reached in her dark imagination on someone to help her in what she needed. She reached for him in her dreams and fantasies. _**

**_"Daidouji?" heard the voice from behind her. "What are you doing awake?" His browns eyes glanced at her with curiosity and expectation. _**

**_"I could ask you the same thing" she answered looking him suspicious. _**

**_"I couldn't sleep…I got too much stuff on my head"_**

**_"Yeah, me too" she admitted while she blushed for the thoughts that run on her that night. _**

**_"Could I keep you company if you like" He sat down and she had anything else to do that sit down also. _**

**_"I need more than you company" She thought while getting a glance of the body wearing those pajamas. "So, what are the plans for you and Sakura, tomorrow?"_**

**_"Well, we are thinking of going to the town… looking some museums and stuff. What about You?"_**

**_"Look like I'm going to stay home. Mom is going to return to the city by midday and I want to say good bye" _**

**_"That's too bad…" He said staring at her with sorrow on his voice. That calls her attention. "You should be having fun with your friends and family" added innocently. _**

**_"… and you" she doubt by the moment those words slipped through her lips. "Should be having fun with Sakura…" with that perspicacity salting in her voice, that caught him out of guard. She smiled very pleased with herself and slip her head in the couch looking at him very naughtily. "Are … you having fun with her..?"_**

**_Syaoran felt how the blood run all over his face making Tomoyo smirked and even a little laugh slip over her mouth "I see…" she looked at him while she kept her long legs closed by. She saw Syaoran get a glance of her paled legs. "She is not like any other girl, is she?" putting him very uncomfortable "I even bet…getting more personal here… that you haven't put her into your bed, yet" _**

**_"Daidouji-san!" he exclaimed surprised by the way this conversation was getting into. _**

**_"Oh, come on Syaoran…" she called him by his name for the second time that night. "It's not a big of a deal... Sakura is old enough to keep you happy… very happy…"_**

**_"You … You know how Sakura is…" He tried to defend his girlfriend. "She is waiting… for the perfect moment" _**

**_"She is with you. What more perfect moment, does she want?" Leaning over him, almost face to face. She looked at his arms, face and body "I wouldn't wait longer if were me…" she wanted to touch him. Want to feel his arm around him. Wanted him to scream her name. _**

**_Her name! _**

**_Not her friends name!_**

**_For how long she had desire him? Too long she thought. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body. Wanted to be fill with his masculinity. Feel him inside of her. Moving against her naked body. Allowed him to do things to her, that Sakura never allowed to do to herself. _**

**_"Feeling a bit uncomfortable aren't we?" she spoke like a whisper studying him and he again was caught off guard. _**

**_He coughs. He was very uncomfortable indeed. He took a glance at Daidouji and … she was smiling? Having fun with that weird inhibition that captures her. It was indeed, a weird night. _**

**_"I better go to bed" he said, because his head warning him about the upcoming danger was enough for him. He loved Sakura… too much. Tomoyo kept a silence look, still smirking and spoke the words that change everything about them that night. _**

**_"Its not love…" She whispered while she came face to face to him, "its just… something to do… just sex…she doesn't need to know…"putting her soft hands in his legs while she talked they moved very slowly until reaching his beating virility. He opened his eyes very wide, when he felt how she kept her hands there and added "Its not that fun masturbating Syaoran… not having a body to feel with this…" rubbing the limb with her hands and feeling herself more and more hot. "Fill me Syaoran…" She asked with her voice trembling and part of her body too. She watched how much he struggled to keep his strength no to do what she was proposing. She closed her face to his and asked with her voice filled with lust. "Many times you want… just make me stop being a virgin…" _**

**_"Da… Daidouji…" he whispered loosing control. She felt his member beating and hardened in her hands and moaned, seducing him. She took one of his hands leaned over one of her breasts. This movement provoked that Syaoran moaned while his hands covered one of her breast and she sighed excited. Her nipple almost immediately reacts to his touch. "This is wrong…" He told her but continued grabbing that perky nipple and toy with his fingers. _**

**_"No…" She answers while her breathing was more prolonged and charged with excitement while her insides burned in expectation "Its … normal Syaoran..." She gasped while he played with her other nipple. She kept her hand in his hardened member and toyed with him. She closed her mouth on his and started to kiss him with lust playing with his tongue and allowed him to do with it whatever he wanted. _**

**_Syaoran reacted to this with the same amount of lust as her friend. He loved Sakura… he prayed "I Wish you were her now…" While he felt the hands of his friend walked freely for his members. He couldn't hold on no more. "Daidouji…" he asked._**

**_"What?" she answered healingly. _**

**_"Take it… take it … in your mouth" He asked with a growl. She smiled pleased took his pants off seeing with delight that member all in his glory. She took it sucking of it and hearing him moan and he called her name while he felt the woman's mouth play with his member. She drinked his liquid and when she stood up saw the satisfaction in the man's eyes and the pearl sweat that covered his face. His breathing was heavily and kept silent while the girl slipped her fingers cleaning her mouth. "Where in hell did you learned to do that?"_**

**_"Where else? Porn channel" She smiled taking her pajamas and shirt off. "Take me Syaoran… here, now… I'm hot and I need to be pleased…" she insisted telling him "I pleased you… now… it's your turn" she saw the doubt in his face and smirked saying. "Don't know how to do it?" The guy blushed intensely while he gave up. It was to exciting what just happened. What else could they do that night?_**

**_"I swear to god, I don't know what you took tonight Daidouji-San" while he said that she took her pants off, putting him down her body, and showed him her opened legs while he got a glance at her parts and moaned seducing him. _**

**_"Lust wine" she answered when she felt him going with her hands over her legs at gait at her body. She took his pajamas off and passed his hands trough the masculine chest "And so do you… I want you to go far Syaoran… very far and I don't want to stain the couch" She smirked while her mouth apprising him one more time while his tongue traveled in her mouth in the recondite parts of her. When she was free of his mouth felt him biting her nipples and sighed "Ahhh… yes… Syaoran… yes…" feeling the rush of adrenaline and blood trough her body. She felt him sucking her nipples with lust and kept with her hands his head where she wanted him. "More… more!" she yelled at him very sure that no one would wake up. In seconds her body was covered by a pearl sweat and felt her private's parts very moist. She felt how his head and lips traveled all the valley between her perky breast and her bellybutton. She sighed more and more intensely when she felt his breathing down, between her legs._**

**_"So beautiful…" heard him say, pressing his fingers way beyond the curly hair hiding her clitoris. She couldn't hold on only to his head. She grabbed the pillows closed to her head and had convulsions, pushing her body towards him and up while she felt how his tongue and fingers opened up until they reached the beating intimacy. He sucked up and played with her pussy while she screamed very slowly his name. _**

**_"Callme…" he said very strong feeling himself very excited. "Call me…Call me… Daidouji…" _**

**_"Sya… Syaoran.. Syaoran…!" She moaned once and over while he kept his lips and hands in her interior. He toyed with her pussy and saw the beating of the little member of his friends and went more and more far. She trembled while getting his attentions. He turned her over getting a glance of her interior from the back. She sighed strongly while he gets it into her. Feeling his urge for filler her up from that way she felt his hands grabbing strongly her breast, massage them and moaning against her. And she embattled her against him, in a battle of moaning and rubbed theirs sweaty bodies. Next he pulled his member off of her and turned her over opened her up with hurry and embattled his potent virility in her virgin cavity, caught her scream of being ripped off her virginity. _**

**_"Ohh… yes Syaoran… yes… fill me" she asked forgetting the ardor, shaking her inner parts. She kept calling his name, while he ridded her more and more strongly "Yes! Yes… ahhhh yes… Syaoran…" She sighed her hands traveling around his back and her body leaning more and more deeply, asking him for more. He filled hole and she screamed along with him while she felt her interior burst into something warm and juicy floating in her parts. Hip against hip they glance into each other for a second and his mouth covered her. Ridding her slowly at first and then again keeping up her anxiety while she kept him, in constants orgasm. _**

**_They played again and over again, like there was no tomorrow. She put in her mouth several times his member and he did the same. While he sucks up her juicy interior, moaning she grabbed a glance of them in the mirror along the living room and sighed pleased with herself. _**

**_All her needs were fulfilled that night. By four in the morning she was over him. His member inside of her and reached the orgasm once more that night. Both of them sweaty she smirked to tell him "More clean than a hooker, eh?" _**

**_"How in the hell you know that?" _**

**_"Well I very doubt that you are a virgin… with Sakura next to you I know you haven't unplug her … but men have needs, no?"_**

**_"You are someone insatiable Daidouji san" _**

**_"I knew I was very special woman… I'm glad that you are with me in this Syaoran.." _**

**_"Right. Look… what we've done tonight… won't happen again…"_**

**_"I know… you love Sakura" Moving over him and he grabbed one of her breasts and played in his mouth with it. She moaned and he sighed. _**

**_"Right. I love her. I'm not going to hurt her. Ill never hurt Sakura…" _**

**_"Of course… me neither…" She slowly got out of him and both of them sighed. She pickup her clothes and say "I better go take a bath…" seeing her pants stain with the prove of what happened that night between them. She kissed him for one last time and added. "Thank you Syaoran… and don't worry… I will never tell Sakura what happened" hurrying up upstairs. _**

**_Daidouji went to the bathroom and light up the bulb. She looked at herself. Between her thighs was remain the of both liquids inners. She put her finger and sucked the dried remains. She smirked reminding his promise: Never Again. Well: They´ll see about that: the summer was long and she loved Sakura. And what she felt for Syaoran was not love; was not cheating… it was meaningless sex. And besides… if they don't coincide in the living room, there was always his room that he had to himself, the pool house and the beach. With out planning that, her head filled up with those fantasies and her nipples hardened. She put her body down the shower drain and masturbated herself with those fantasies. _**

**_Syaoran left alone in the living room stood up and put his clothes on. Definitively, that was a weird night and one night, they will keep as a secret from that moment forward. At least he had something real in his fantasies to fill his head off while Sakura finally chooses to make love with him one day. _**

****

**_Comments of the very surprised author. _**

**_This is my first lemon. So be kind please- I hope to receive your comments. Glass Jasmine_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Lust of the amethyst _**

**_Load 2Moonlight_**

**_By Glass-Jasmine _**

**_Based on the characters of Card Captor Sakura, by Clamp. _**

**_Short story rated M. _**

I Warned before you start to read this story, that for a reason has this M rated. This has a very strong lemon content and is not suitable for children and this chapter two is not an exception. Thank you to VC chick and Exquisite malice for their reviews. I hope you enjoy this dark fantasy.

****

_She got to her room just in time. Her friend wasn't home what was more pleasant for her. It was snowing outside. Her mom just warned her that she won't be home for Christmas and that was between disappointing and disgusting. _

_She leaned over the windows and saw how almost everyone in college was about to go home. Her amethyst eyes caught a glance of a very noticeable green coat that would come up to the building. She waited and two minutes later, her best friend came in smiling. _

_"Hi Tomoyo!" she saluted her with her optimistically personality. That was what she more loved about Sakura. She always kept a smile in her face. _

_"Hi Sakura. How is it going?"_

_"Oh, well you know… getting ready for the wedding" she smiled more openly and added. "It was a surprise that Syaoran proposed to me by the end of the summer"_

_"Ahh Syaoran" She thought very pleased with herself and the lusting romance they kept for a month in summer. She lost her virginity with him and did stuff that scared everyone in that house if they knew. When they return, no one said anything and from that moment on, Daidouji kept a close circle of male friends with no strings attached that reached almost every sexual expectation that she had in a particular moment. _

_Of course, what happened between her and Syaoran, Sakura was oblivious about that and she had no intentions of revealing anything to her. Neither does him. "How is he?" she asked smiling to her friend. _

_"He is fine. He is studying for his finals. Guess what? He is taking me this Christmas to Hong Kong!"_

_"Sakura: That's fantastic!" She congratulated her friend with joy. "Too bad that you wont be here keeping me company this year"_

_"I know. But guess what?" she looked more intriguing that usual "I talked to dad: you are spending Christmas at home. With dad and Touya"_

_"I Don't Know Sakura" she told her very doubtful. "I don't get very along with your brother or your dad" _

_"It'll be fun Tomoyo, you'll see" She smiled at her with delight. "Touya will be picking up at six by the twenty four" Picking up her coat added "I have to go. Got to get a present for every one of Syaoran´s sisters and he is picking me up in five minutes. See you later", leave quickly the room. Tomoyo moments later saw Syaoran´s car, picking up his fiancé and leaving trough the snowy road._

_Tomoyo dint think too much of that fact. Sakura was very happy with her fiancé, and she won't interfere with her joy. Getting a glance of her roommate's bed, empty sighed, by the lonely days, approaching too quickly for her displeasure._

_Christmas Eve, came too quickly. That morning, Mr. Kinomoto called confirming her assistance to their Christmas dinner and the thought of spending the next morning at their home eating a Christmas breakfast, filled her dreams. But in midday she received trough a messenger, the present from her mom and disgusted her. Pearls, again. Came along with a letter, with the wishes for a happy Christmas she wrote, apologizing for her absence. "Yeah, right" she sighed throwing the pearls in the vanity table across the bedroom. _

_By six the snow was falling very heavy. She was worry. Touya was late and he never was late as long as she knows him. My god. The man worked like a clock. By six thirty, she thought that he stood her up. Great. She got a glance to the presents she bought for the Kinomoto´s, and a lonely tear cross her cheek. Another "wonderful Christmas" taking her scarf off her neck. _

_She wore that night a beautiful black satin dress and her hair was loose up, from her traditional pony tail. Pearl earrings decorated her earlobes. When she turns up television, she saw the news and then understood: They closed the road to any city outside Tokyo. She got a glance at the news and took the phone to call the Kinomotos when someone nock at the door. _

_Answering she got the surprise of a tall man covered by a thick black coat up to his nose. But those dark eyes were easy to be recognized. "Kinomoto san! I was about to call your house" letting him in. He took off his coat and silently walked along the room. For Tomoyo, wasn't a surprise that he studied the surrounds. He never has been in her dormitory. "The roads are closed for tonight" pointing at the TV. _

_"Really?" sighing. "Heck. I thought ill be here early, but the road turn up to be quite slippery. Have you called home, yet?"_

_"I was about to" she answered getting a glance at the tall body in front of her and her eyes sparkled. "Want to call?"_

_"Yes. Dad will be so worry if we don't get home"_

_"You'll have to stay here tonight"_

_"I hope that's not a trouble, Tomoyo…"_

_"No. that its fine. Not trouble at all" she told him, while he dialed at the Kinomoto residence. _

_He called and explained everything to his father. He said "Well be fine dad. Just that well be home by tomorrow if the storm keeps up" getting a look by the window. "We are fine… just trapped" Looking at Daidouji. That satin dress was something amazing the way keep up her beautiful and young form. He tried to look at the window but the darkness outside, reflect in the glass the feminine form that looked at him from the other side of the room. "Don't worry. Ill won't get in the road until tomorrow. Yeah, merry Christmas to you too…" ending the call. _

_"I'm sorry" heard the sweet voice behind him "This is my fault." _

_"You don't provoke snow, Tomoyo. It's not your fault" taking a deep breath "Its Sakura…"_

_"S…Sakura…? Why?"_

_"Because she should be home, instead of being in Hong Kong with that brat" _

_She laughed and he looks at her. She had a beautiful smile. And her eyes sparked when she did that. He takes two steps back and coughs. "Well. He is after all, his fiancé. Its doing what you're supposes to do when you propose to somebody" she told him. "And don't worry for Sakura: She is a good girl" taking a deep breath "ºShe wont do anything wrong" _

_"I hope … no… I know you're right" _

_"I am right" smiling at him. Touya felt very weird in that moment. The look of that girl makes him nervous and she notice that. "Want something to eat? I have crackers and stuff and downstairs there are some junk food machines". _

_"Quite the traditional Christmas dinner" _

_"Only the best" she answered him. Moments later they were sitting in the little table, watching television, one next to the other. They were both silent and Tomoyo get a glance every now and then of the body of her friends sister. Those big hands, managing the remote. Long legs. Developed chest. She got herself involve in one fantasy that wanted in that moment make reality. "Ey…" She talked very slowly and he turns his face towards her "Want to see something fun?" She asked with angelical looks that make her looks always look innocent and virginal. _

_"What?" _

_"My roommate has this tape…" she told him stooding up and going to the closet "Its very entertaining…" _

_"Ok…" he said very curious for what she said about entertaining. She pull up the tape and put her in the VCR. The tape was already started and she got a glance of Touya face when she hit the play button on the machine. Touya´s eyes opened up when he detected what kind of tape was that. He dint talked, while Diadouji´s eyes, sparkled before the possibilities opened for her in that moment. "Is this…" he finally said. _

_"uh huh" She answered to him, getting a glance of the pornographic images displayed in the television. She came close to him, still up, and he got a glance of the fine legs covered until her knees by the black satin dress. "You know… there's a lot of a possibility to do in a night like this than watch TV only…" she heard along him the moaning and sighs that came from the TV and added "And everyone of them I'm ready to do…" _

_He felt his masculinity getting very uncomfortable by the images that came from the screen. The woman in the video, moaning with the man getting inside of her. She screamed for more and more between takes and he also screamed while the bed where they had sex moved along. _

_"Touya… I'm ready to please you… if you take my hand… now" She asked very seductively. "To fill your urge. I know how you are now… and I'm here" _

_He dint understand what just happened there. His intimacy was beating him up by the images of the scenes of the video and the ones, proposed by the woman stood in front of him. Like in slow motion, he stood up, being tall than her, getting a glance of her smirked face. And he prayed for everything to be real in that moment. _

_She looks at him and lifts an eyebrow. He felt how her little hands unzipped his pants always looking at him. "Close your eyes" She said with seduced voice. He said what she told him and felt how she touches very slowly his member, hardening more. He felt while she touched with one hand how she fought with the belt and then the button of his pants and tacking them finally off, The only things he heard are the noises of the TV and the video filling up his senses. Finally he feels how her hand, both of them massaging his limb and without warning, starts to moan and his face, start to sweat. _

_She smiles looking the effect she has in that potent virility and excited, doesn't doubt by the moment increasing her pulses moving up and down her hand, also moaning but very innocent. She is glad when starts to hear more and more the excited growl of her friend's brother. She takes into her mouth his member and took everything that has to offer putting the man into a glorious excitation. He almost falls down if it wasn't by the vanity behind him that helps him to keep up. When she stood up, her mouth is covered by the remains of the liquid smirking at him. _

_"Well, if that wasn't good I don't know what more is" she told him very relaxed. With his face sweaty, his eyes couldn't recognize that woman. She laughed and added "What? Don't tell me that no woman has ever done that to you?" _

_"That… was…" _

_"Glorious isn't? And the possibilities doesn't end tonight Touya Darling…" she said with a seductively voice and sat down in her bed. "Well are you going only to look at me tonight Touya, or actually you're going to keep me more than company?" _

_Touya came close to her, forgetting anything for that night. He leaned to her in the bed and kisses her with very slow motion at first and increasing his pressure she kissed him back and put her tongue in his ear moving it with lust and passion. She opened up her mouth, letting his tongue explore her mouth with desire. She felt how his hands get down her legs getting in more and more, under the dress skirt lifting up. She moaned when those big hands explore her with determination under the skirt and get between her crouch. He felt the panties of her and traveled along side over it, doing little punctuations with his fingers, feeling her, embattled and moans for his intentions. She closed her eyes and started to plea for air and something else. He started to rub his finger for her intimacy covered by the panties. They instantly got moist. And her breast got harder. _

_"Oh… yes…." She moaned with her eyes closed and grabbing the blankets in her hands. "…Yes… oh Touya…" She sighed. Feeling how he slides her panties for her legs throwing it next to the bed. He played with his fingers and her intimacy and invades her, awaking all her senses. She bit her lip trying not to scream but dint help. A loud scream loose up from her throat in the moment she felt how the pressure in her intimacy increases, involving her in the most sinful thoughts that came to her head. She yelled more and more and he embattled her with all his force making her yell once she reached her first orgasm of the night. _

_Falling back she breathed heavily. " I … got condoms in the drawers…" she spoke with trembles. "Take me…" She dint need to wait. _

_Heard the man, take the drawer and took one of the envelopes. While he attacked her mouth, he put the preservative. She was being lifted up suddenly and he imprisoned against him She surround his waist with her legs and he invade her with his virility moving slow and up and down and she moaned, holding to him by his shoulders. He crushes her between the next wall and him. With the dress still on, he managed to untied it from the back and slides to her waist. He saw, her perky nipples, pink and hardened and he took one of them in his mouth while she rides him very slowly at first and then very quickly more and more. _

_"Oh... Tomoyo…" he groans pleased "Let me in… let me in…" he preaches while he reaches almost the end of her insights. _

_"Oh…Ttouya… oh, Yes… fill me whole…yes… I'm yours… I'm here" She said interrupting every embattled of their hips. He kept her more and more closed and bit one of her nipples making her yelled "Yes… oh god… yes…" embattled her wildly against the wall. Suddenly, both of them silent their moaning and reached another orgasm. Both of them sweaty look at each other. Later he felt on to the bead and continues invading her body with strength and determination now from the back while she crutches under him in the bed. The bed moves by the living movements and passionate pair. She yelled more and more, and felt him whole inside of her. That was the best lover she had until now. _

_He felt asleep later that night. Tomoyo woke up later. It was two in the morning and the urge invade her again. She walked towards her vanity and took another condom. Later she joined her lover in the bed: her hands along his naked body and reached his virility. She leaned down taking it in her mouth and tempting him once more that night. It dint taker too much to wake him up. He moaned pleased and he saw the woman pleased him that way, exciting him so much. When she was over, she took the condom and put it in his member. Need no more to say: he took her, putting her over his virility and she kissed him while he moved and lead her slowly and then more and more quickly kissing and biting her perky points. She felt over him tired and happy. When morning came up, she went to the bathroom watching him take a bath and then she joined him, continuing making love to him under the showers but without protection. She reached the glory in his arms, while the water, washed their bodies. They put their clothes on, later and the news said the snow, slow down. With out saying anything else, they took Touyas cars, towards the Kinomoto house. _

_The kept silently in Sakuras home and Tomoyo gave Mr. Kinomotos Present. "This is a wonderful scarf Tomoyo, thanks" she smiled at him. "Did you get a present too, Touya?"_

_"Of course Mr. Kinomoto" She answers for him, "I gave it to him, last night" smiling at her friend's brother. _

_He slowly moved his head saying yes, and then, he apologized, saying that he would go over Yukitos house. _

_  
"Ill go to sleep in Sakuras Room, if that is not trouble" Said the amethyst. "Couldn't sleep wit the storm last night" _

_"Was that bad?" Asked Mr. Kinomoto. _

_"Oh, no" She said very quickly and her eyes sparkled "Just a little bit different and … intense" _

_Comments of the author. Ok, like Tomoyo got out a little wild eh? Solitude makes that of some people sometimes. I hope you'll like this chapter too. I m thinking of a third part , but so far there's nothing coming up. _


	3. Chapter 3

_"The Lust of the amethyst" _

_Load 3. - "The London Mist"_

_By glass-jasmine_

_With the characters of CCS by Clamp. _

_this chapter has very strong lemon content and some yuri. I warned previously so no one will get offended. I also wanrned that this is a very dark and strong story and dont write to me yelling or complaining. I put a warning in the summary and its not my fault that even with the warning, you read it. Ok... you've been warned. _

_oo-ooo-oo_

_Her visits in London coincide with her mother's traveling around the world. Checking up her e-mails, she smiled looking at the messages. Her innocence was long ago lost in the constants affairs between her sheets or her lovers. She was a woman of lust and world. She gets more being in appearance innocent and virginal that being in fact one of those things. _

_It was an unusual spring break. She had no wishes to plan her best friend's wedding with a man that was one of her list. One of the lovers and without remorse was, in fact, her first lover. _

_Now her last lover was asleep in the big bed in that luxurious hotel room in the center of London. She took a bath, moments before taking off the remains of a lust fulfilled the night before. It Wasn't in her life, lover's coming and going out of her lonely live that she traveled alone. But never like was the lust that came to her the night before, the night that she traveled in first class towards London. It was irrational due to her previous taste. But nevertheless she was always open to experiment. _

_The e-mails were of previous lovers that shared a moment and wanted to experience her insights again. "Nothing special" She murmured now seeing one and other e-mail. Erasing others and keeping others that were more or less interesting. Now one answered e-mail, caught up her attention. Was the answer she was waiting for. She closed down her laptop and walked towards the bed, sitting in her and her hand travel down the covers looking for the hidden place of her last lover. She found it with no trouble. She traveled the crouch between the legs and managed to spread the legs getting in to the hidden place while she kissed the mouth very deep. She got a moaning from the throat and a pair of grays eyes, looked at hers while she make love to her lover with her hands, moaning and leading that body towards the fingers that torture that exquisite body. _

_Moments later she said very serious "I had fun" _

_"Me too" answered the voice of the woman who she had her first lesbian experience "How long will be you in London?" making Tomoyo smiled. "What?"_

_"You know that I'm not lesbian, right Marie?" _

_"I know" she said with a voice that could be interpreted by disappointment "You should think it about it" Making the amethyst laugh "I'm serious. I was impressed by the fact that you were a virgin in this kind of relationship" _

_"Never is late to experience" she said kissing her nose. "But everything has to get and end. And this is it"_

_Her lover was quite disappointed and she noticed that. "You don't want me…" _

_"After last night, what is not to want?" She said very simply proud of what happened there. "I have to change… I have things to do". Getting undress under the surveillance of the other woman. _

_"A woman of your status doesn't have anything to do but shop and eat and more shopping" Tomoyo glanced at her and smile with sparkly eyes. She put herself a blue dress and shoes with heel._

_"No… I also fuck very handsome men's and… now, women like I experience last night" _

_"I never take any interesting in a man" She said involving her body in the bath robe next to her. "I love women" _

_"I know my precious one" answered getting close to her and kissing her lips. "But I promise that before I go again I will call you" she assure her making the British lady smile. "You have an interesting job being fly attendant"_

_"Don't think I do this every day or with every woman I met in the flight" She told her with simplicity "You are the first one I go to a hotel with" _

_Later that morning she sat down alone, at the hotel restaurant and had a nice breakfast like anything in the world would happen. What could happen, she asked herself drinking her second cup of coffee. _

_Now, she remembered one of her most insatiable lovers. Touya and her had sex in many ways that Christmas Eve and the morning and were insatiable. And thinking of it, the fun part was when she makes oral sex to him at his car when they were going to the dormitories of the woman. Now, the bad part was to pretend that nothing happened between them in front of his family. _

_She couldn't almost walk after Touya, in like two full days and her lust was calmed for almost a week before she took to bed another of the new acquaintances in the campus. Now this British lady was her first lesbian experience and she was indeed fulfilled and the woman in the bed was insatiable. They loved each other so much that last night that one cup of coffee wasn't enough to keep her awake during the day and even think of it, the night. _

_Her mobile sound and she said "Daidouji" while she lit up a cigarette. Another of the customs pick up thanks to the teacher she slept with two months before._

_"Ey, how are you precious?" _

_"Eriol!" She yelled glad to hear his voice "God I've missed you so much" talking like a little girl in front of a Christmas gift "How are you?"_

_"Fine precious… you know… busy" _

_"Like I read in the mail" She answered to him "Since the moment you came here to do you degree Id felt so alone" she told him with a sparkly voice "Remember the last time we saw each other" _

_"Of course… in the airport" _

_"You told me that no one ever, could be like me…" She smiled proud of herself and what she accomplished. _

_"And no one will…" he told her and in that moment she took the decision that her live will be with him. Next to him. She loved him so much. "Look, I have something to tell you…" _

_"Couldn't wait to tonight?" she asked very sassy playing with the napkin in her lap._

_"No… I don't think so… I know you've always been my friend no matter what…" she started to feel uncertain. "I've met someone"_

_"Oh?" She asked very disappointed. _

_"Yes. She is an exchange student from Japan. We've clicked immediately. Anyway… she is a great girl… I think you'll get along just fine" _

_She was shocked. He had someone else and never told her. Ok, she admitted that she was no saint. She had sleep with an entirely sorority house in mater of months. But she has always loved Eriol. Even when, she was an innocent virgin. _

_"Tomoyo? You are very quiet? Are you upset?"_

_It took her another calling of her name to wake up from that revelation. She thought quickly. He never said that she loved her. Just met. Now, the plan was to show to him that she was more of a woman that he thinks. She smiled very innocent and said. "I'm… fine… just shocked. The last e mail I received from you, said you never had forgotten me" laughing very nervous. "God… I maybe, expect too much" she added very slowly. _

_"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you"_

_"I know…" she whispered. "Well we still on for tonight aren't we?"_

_"Of course if you are up to" _

_"Oh, baby" She thought with determination "The question is, are you up to?"_

_The night had come up and she was ready. She wore a blue velvet dress with a very open cleavage and under it she wore no under wear. She was dress to kill and had every proposition of accomplished to get Eriol, one way or another. _

_She of course, got every compliment from her escort that night. Eriol getting the first glance of her noticed that she was indeed, more attractive than the last time they saw each other. They were dinning and she looked bored at one moment. Eriol laughs very slightly and she said "what?" _

_"Looking at you… you look… different" _

_"I am different" she answered so lightly that he looked at her eyes and she added "Way different" _

_"How?" He asked very quietly._

_She looked around looking for the rights words and couldn't find any. God! He was the first man she loved, even when they never consumed their love. She suddenly started to laugh very openly getting some looks of the place. _

_"Now what are you laughing about?" he asked. _

_"Of everything that has happened since the moment we've said goodbye" _

_"Oh?" _

_"Yes. Many things had happened since then. Looks like a million of years ago. Since then much has happened" she added quickly drinking of her wine "But no one I would share with you" _

_"Why not?" he asked, smiling openly trying to get some information. "Come on. Were friends right?"_

_"Yes. We are friends…" she answered with a great mystery involving her. Her eyes sparkled into his and smiled more openly. "We are friends… and for that I'm going to asked you something… but in the car… not here" later they have desert and Eriol wanted her to tell something but she kept a silent _

_The car was no other, than a fancy limousine parked in front of the restaurant. They climbed up to it and while he gave the address of a disco she preferred bring up the separator glass and asked very serious "Eriol, why you never ask me to have sex with you?" _

_The question caught him by surprise. She kept her face closed to him awaiting for an answer. "God. You are serious about that?" _

_"I want an answer"_

_"Tomoyo…" he started very worried. "If you came to England waiting for some kind of reply…" making the girl laugh "I'm sorry… but…" _

_"Don't worry about unplugged me or something. Some one took care of that a long time ago…" _

_"Tomoyo…!" he said surprise by the way she talked. _

_"Come on Eriol. You are in a very liberating country. I bet right now, that you have maybe take that tramp that you called girlfriend to your bed…"_

_"That's not of your business" He told her very uncomfortable. "And don't call her that. She is not a tramp"_

_"Have she slept with you already?" she asked very serious "Have she!" _

_There was no answer. _

_"Eriol… I loved you only and truly to you…" she told him seeing the way he kept looking at the window and added. "I should be very angry at you… you were supposed to have made love to me … not her… you were suppose to be the one who I should have given my virginity to. But you left me alone. But times changes… and… maybe if that happened instead of this, maybe, just maybe I would be a different person"_

_"Are you blaming me for your lifestyle?" _

_"God no" she told him "no, that wouldn't be fair, would it? But… people sooner or later change. I'm not ready to give up to you Eriol… and…"_

_"And?" he added waiting for her conclusion. _

_"And I am available to sleep with you… no strings attached" she added with a smile on her lips. He couldn't help but to look at her and lifted an eyebrow. "What?" _

_"I don't believe you" he sighed and then smirked at her adding "You've always been a prankster. Not with me, but with Sakura and Syaoran" and he added "You are as virgin as the time I left you in Japan, and there's nothing you said will change my mind" _

_"True. But right now, I'm speaking the truth"_

_"You're bluffing" he said very convinced. She was getting very angry at him: first time in her life that she spoke with no joke on the side and, he behaved like that._

_She took a decision and asks him "That window… is seeing through?" _

_"No. why" _

_"Because I don't want him to see here and then we crash" _

_"See what, Tomoyo?" he asked very confused. She smiled at him and put her finger over his lips. Next she, without remorse, started to kiss him. _

_Eriol was wrong about letting her know that he thought she had no experience on men or even kissing. Soon he was corrected: Tomoyo´s tongue was playful and mystical. She got her tongue inside of his mouth and started a struggle against his tongue putting him and his resistance in thin ice. She, when the air was lost from their lungs, she started to kiss him in the nose, front, and neck while her hands played with his ears, making him tickled. He laughs while he felt the movement of her hands towards his neck looking for the palpitating vein. _

_"Have you ever had sex in a moving car?" She asked in his ear, while kissing and licking his earlobe with her tongue. "Have you?" _

_"No" he answered surrender in her attentions. "What are you up to?" He asked in a very deep voice. _

_"Are you sure, you want to know?" _

_"Yes… yes…" He answered. She sat down face to face putting her legs both sides of him with his member crushing her slightly in the thighs. She put his hands over his, and slowly moves them towards her intimacy. He opened his eyes wide when he felt the curly hairs covering the woman's intimacy against his fingers. She kissed him very wildly and he added "Oh, Tomoyo… what…"_

_She moved over him and closed to him and felt immediately his beating virility struggling under the clothes." Ill make you a very happy man now, Eriol Hiragizawa, but I want you to make love to me, like you do to her…but knowing that is me. Take me to your room Eriol, I want you… I desire you… " _

_He didn't answer back with words but when his mouth encounters hers, everything else, was forgotten for that night. She kissed him while her hands played with his hair in his neck and he lost everything when he traveled with his hands in the back of the woman. He took the phone in his car and said looking at the amethyst eyes "let's go home Francis" hanging up the phone added "We are at thirty minutes from home…" making her smile. _

_"More than enough time" she answered kissing him again. She opened up his shirt button per button until she reached the paled skin and under it the beating heart. She felt how his breathing had changed enough and said "poor baby…" looking down with her hands and unbutton the pants and zipper. "Don't worry… ill take care of you…" searching with her hands the beating masculinity and rubbing it with her hands. He closes his eyes and starts to moan. She, in moments, leaves it alone and came close to it with her body, walking it towards her intimacy. She felt the member rubbing her in the spot, while Eriol grab it from her ass and pushes her towards it very slowly. _

_"Slowly… slowly" he heard him explain while he gasps. _

_"Yes… yes… more… more…" _

_He felts along her, how slowly he gets in, while she beats against him, pushing it and pressured him with her thighs, while she sighs more and more, pushing herself against him and he moans pleased while she gets everything from him. She moans against him and struggled in his neck while she heard and felt his masculinity in her more and more. _

_She started to move more and more, giving everything to him for now. He captures her mouth in the most sinful beating of his life. He doesn't let her go and reach the most pleasant place in her body, feeling how he spread his liquid in her. _

_He breathes heavily when he gets a glance of her eyes that sparkled. Sweaty both of them she smile. "You're right" _

_"About what?" she asked very slowly. _

_"You were no virgin" she smiles proudly. "And I'm glad of this…" _

_"I know…" She kissed him "Me too…. But before we get home, I should tell you something…" _

_"What?" _

_She gets closed to his ear and spoke "You can do and ask me to do everything you want tonight. Because tomorrow, ill be leaving" _

_He kisses her and slowly gets out of her. She sits down next to him and he put his clothes back on. _

_But is clearly the anxiety in the back of that limousine. She holds on to him by one of his arms. She smiles, when the car slows down in the avenue. Seconds later, it stops in front of a two stories residence painting in white. _

_"Good night, sir" heard the chauffer, and they got in. Eriol closes the door, watching the woman next to him. _

_She kisses him slowly and he picks her up, climbing her up in his arms and walk to the stairs. Soon, they reach the second floor and the second door is open, getting Eriol in with the woman in his arms and closing it behind them. _

_In the dark he puts her in the bed and she look when he takes off his clothes. "You live alone?" she questions him seeing that body in all his glory. She knew from that moment that she would be very pleased. ._

_"With the chauffeur and two housekeepers" he says very seriously and taking her shoes off adds" Let me take your clothes off" she let him unbutton her dress from the back while he prints soft kisses along the way. He takes off her dress by the head and sees her physiognomy from the back "You're so beautiful" putting his hands along her back and she closed her eyes. She felt how his hands move towards her chest. He gets more close to her rubbing slightly his chest with her back making her tremble in his arms. He reaches her breasts and starts to massage them, making her moaning, and taking deep breaths. She turns her head towards him, and they kiss like there was no tomorrow. _

_"Eriol… love me… I need you…"she told him after a few moments. _

_"Yes, I got what you need" He said with grave voice. "I will give you what you want…" feeling adventurous and trying something new. "Let me have you like this…" He took her and leaned her down to the edge of the bed and on her knees she feels how he start to struggle slowly with lust taking her from the back while he prints little kisses in her neck and search with her other hand her intimacy. "Oh, yes… let…me love you Tomoyo…" he says, her moans indicates him how much she is enjoying that intrusion._

_"Eriol…" she sighs "ER… iol…" _

_Eriol pushes more and more, while she sighs with delight and he finds her hands putting his over hers and captivating her inner. She sighs with delight and he starts to embattled her with determination while he fights "A bit… more… more… just mo… more…" he announces fearing that she would put any resistance. _

_She felts him completely insight of her and smiles pleased. They felt how that intimacy begins to affect both of them reaching the climax. He puts her violently on the bed, separating her hands and putting his leg between hers. Start to bit her swollen nipples sucking it up from them, making her scream and leading her body towards him with determination. Soon later she spread her legs, rubbing it against his legs and he gets a glance of the curly hair hiding her intimacy" What do you want me to do?" He asks very decided. They both sweaty and she looks at him short of breath. _

_"Whatever you want…" She sighed while he travel with her hands towards her intimacy and she lean back he kisses her legs and thighs and he started to realize how exciting was that woman. He soon reaches her intimacy and he puts one finger in the moist cavity hearing her breathing heavily for the intrusion. Her chest was coming up and down while her breast followed that sinful movement. He puts in another of his fingers and sees the results in his lover. "Oh more…more… give everything" she added sweaty. _

_"You like that, don't you?" _

_"Uh uh…" she moans._

_Wasn't to difficult reaching her clitoris embalming her with determination and helping her to reach the climax. He plays with her pussy very strongly hearing her yell his name and breathing more and harder. His fingers came out wet by her inners liquids. And the woman felt two minutes in the pillows to catch her breath. _

_"Come here…" She said sitting in the bed and pointing a part of the bed. He obeys her. She gets closed to him and says "Now are you regret that no have experience with me is been a burden?" he looks at her naked body and start playing with her nipples. He answers positively and she proud of it, says "Good boy" putting her hands in his virility. She starts to rub it with determination making it swollen and she leans him back while she takes with determination the member and puts it in her mouth. He groans pleased while she embattled with her mouth and sucks up the liquid that travel towards her mouth. He yells her name loud while she keeps pleasing the man and his masculinity. He feels how he melts by the attentions he gets from the woman he thought was his friends. _

_He can't hold on when she liberate his member from her attentions. And without warning he took her and kisses her with determination while he spread her legs and gets into her slowly and forcefully while she moves over him more and closer. _

_"Remember… that… we only… ha… have tonight" She warned him. _

_"I … I know… you are delicious…" he added while he rides her with determination and kisses her with ferocity. _

_That night they adore each other with force and lust. Fulfilling both of theirs fantasies. Later, in arms of each other, she referred to him how her life has change and even, the experience she had the night before with a woman. He opens his eyes very surprise of that. "But what you preferred the most?" he asked her. _

_She seems to think it about it and adds. "There's a big difference to me…" she felts how the thought of what happened with Marie begins to affect her. Hoping that turns up her lover, added. "That strong member of you doesn't compare to a woman…" _

_"Are you comparing me with a woman?" He asked. She began to search with her hands the member that is hidden between their bodies. He closes his eyes when feels the hand, seduce his virility and almost immediately get swollen. She rubs it with determination and smiles. _

_"No. I would never do that… but I know a couple of things that you don't…" she added playing with the beating member before she leads him towards her insights, pushing her hips against him and wasn't no difficult to take control. "And we have the rest of…the night… to figure it out…"_

_oo-ooo-oo_

_Ok... People dont sue me and nothing of the sort. The Girl is a little bit a devil and her adventures doenst stop here. Thank you for those who read the story and thanks to those who let me rr. Right now, Im working in two new chapters that probably will give and "End" To this dark story. _


	4. Bonus Chapter: SyaoranTomoyo

**"Unfaithful"**

**Part of the story "The Lust of the Amethyst"**

**By Glass-jasmine.**

**This story is rated M for its lemon content. Don't read it, if you don't like this type of story.**

**previous note: This story has a very crude a obscene lemon and is a Syaoran and Tomoyo Chapter. concluding their story openned in the first chapter. Thank you to those who supported the fic. **

Daidouji glance at the huge office in that luxurious building knew as "Li Enterprises" She had got there, not because she wanted to. Actually she was a little bit nervous, because of the man who inherited the entire emporium. That man, was now, separated by those heavy wooden doors. She had gone there, because her best friend wanted to. Although, they had seen before. A couple of weekends ago, they coincide in a very exclusive party. She had got there and looked bored. Until, she saw the couple dancing a slow theme. She drank two glasses of wine and walked towards them. The woman smiled to her presence, contrary to her fiancé, who looked at the amethyst as a treat.

"_Tomoyo chan! How happy I am to see you" The green eyes said, hugging her friend. "We miss you so much" _

"_I miss you too Sakura… Well Li, you look fine" she said smiling at him. The man dint answered the compliment and Tomoyo added laughing "Well Sakura, you have it well trained. He dint even say hi to a girl and a friend" Sakura laughed to her joke "Perhaps he wants do dance with me… would you mind Sakura… if we dance?"_

"_No. please do so! We have to search for a date in the wedding, Tomoyo chan" _

"_Yes… do so" She said taking the man's arm a leaning towards the dance floor. They started to dance and she said "Please lighten up Syaoran…" she said very close to his ear. "Were only dancing" _

"_I know what you are capable to…" He answered "If I was distant and cold is because I don't want Sakura to read anything else" with fire in his eyes that make Tomoyo smile. _

"_Sakura is Clueless of anything else including what we did in the summer" Looking at her friend who was talking to some people. "She loves you so much and my love for her is so big, that stops me for running away with you to some hotel room"_

_Syaoran sighed. Tomoyo knew that the same thing happened to him.Sheknewthattheir fire was hard and they were irresistable to each other.They kept dancing and heard the voice of the man speaking in her ear "I love her too Daidouji. Don't love her more than me, because that's is impossible" _

_She flirted with him looking at his eyes and passing her tongue in her lips very seductively "And how come you want to take me to your bed, before her?" Smiling. _

"_You re wrong… I would never take you to my bed Daidouji… maybe a hotel room somewhere… that bed is reserved to the woman I marry… and that is Sakura…"_

_She smile and added "Too bad… well you can't have it all, cant we?" kissing him in the cheek. "See ya soon Syaoran… I hope" Walking away from him. _

So what, if she answered her call despise that Sakuras fiancé, had slept with her in the past? Well, was a new and exciting way to start a week she thought? Immediately she kept those thoughts out of her head. "Never again" Li loved Sakura and he wouldn't risk everything so close to the wedding date, would he? Besides they only flirted in that party. He would never take her again. But, what he wanted now?

"Miss Daidouji?" An assistant woke her up of her thoughts "Mister Li is ready to see you" she said.

Her white pants and white flannel was very pretty. She wore that because she dint have to go to the college today and had all the day off. And she let her hair loose.

"Good Day Li" She said once, he got a glance of the tall Chinese guy that her cousin and best friend was about to wed. "What Can I do for you?" she asked with very innocent and formal position.

"That will be all Kaori" He said with very serious voice to the assistant. "We lost you track after that party Daidouji"

"I've been pretty busy. School and stuff" She answered, looking around at the office. Was very comfortable, but also very cold. He dint permitted Tomoyo to sit down so she kept standing up, being getting a sinful glance of the man's eyes. "You are very beautiful Tomoyo" He said very slowly still looking at her like he wanted to strip those clothes from the woman. "Beautiful, indeed. You and Sakura share that similitude".

"What do you want Li?" She asked very uncomfortable, tense and disliking the way that he looked at her.

He smirked, while he lit up a cigarette. Spill the smoke in the room and said "How was London?" She lift an eyebrow and he added "I talked these days with a mutual friend of us: he told me about some visit you paid him lately..."

"What... what are you talking about?" she asked very surprise.

He smirked more "Well..." Standing up and took another blow of his cigarette "I talked to Hiragizawa... he told me you were in London" he added more convinced "Dont worry. he dintgave me any details, but Idon't doubt what you did with him..." glancing at her with determination.

She opened up her eyes widely and saw for first time in front of her the true identity of a man who had control and power of everything. He added more to it "And I don't have to ask what you did with Sakura´s brother on Christmas... I kept trace of everyone you have been intimate with."

"You kept me under surveillance" she concluded.He accepted the charge.Shaking her head added"My mother lost that habit years ago… I'm not of your property"

"I kept everything I touch under surveillance, love... most of all, because all the times we slept together last summer. I don't leave bastard children around..."

"True. You are a very responsible man Syaoran... One of many things I like about you..." She looked around and added "But I still don't know what I'm doing here"

"Its Simple: I will take the offer of that night at the party. I want you again..." He said very serious and with a wicked look at the woman. "I want to make love to you... Daidouji"

"We don't make love, darling. We burn some steam." Tomoyo smirked and added "My god: you haven't unplugged her yet...What are you waiting for? I'm not your personal whore. Seduce her. You're good seducing and then, take her to your bed, before the wedding. She wouldn't care" She added standing up and walking to the door. "I was flirting with you that night Syaoran. That was all. I dont desire you know. And I'm not yours to your pleasure". He stops her grabbing her from her waist and enclosing her in his body. She could feel even with the clothes on, how Syaoran virility was in function under those cashmere pants. She closed her eyes, when those expert hands slide from her arm and waist towards her lower front. It was inevitable that Syaoran was attractive and seductive. She desires him.

"Yes you do..." he said with a sinful note in his voice "Because you are mine too... and I want you now..."

She laugh along he laugh and turned over him with sparkly eyes saying "You are about to marry Sakura. Make a bachelor party. You should sleep with the stripper... not the maid of honor..." Syaoran kissed her with lust while she grabs his neck and battled with his tongue for a bit.

"I trust you Daidouji ... That Sakura would never know from us, unlike hiring someone. Secrets come out that way"- make a small pause. - "... but if you don't please me, I tell her that you tried to seduce me..." He added with threatening voice "And Ill bet you that she would believe me..." grinning at her.

She felt his hands playing with the curls of her hair. Looking always at her eyes. She looked for some babbling but she find none. He was serious. And knew at some point, that Sakura would believe him more than her. He was the love of her life.

"I quote you "Is not love... is just... meaningless sex" He added with sparkly fun in his tone of voice.

"You are blackmailing me?" She frowned her head and added "I don't know what you do that... I bet you that you would find any woman to pleased you until your wedding night"

"I don't want anyone... I want you..."He said with lust. He saw the smirked in the woman face. She sighed deeply and added playing with his shirt buttons.

"You don't want me here, are you?" she added with acceptance and sparkly eyes.

"Come on... A woman with experience like you, have done it everywhere..." He said with decision. "Let's do it now, or I call Sakura and tell her everything my mind go to it"

"God..." She said sensing the desperation in that man eyes and body. "You men are so romantic" Ironizing the situation. "Great guy Sakura is marrying"

"I love Sakura" He told her "That's why I'm not doing it with anyone else" picking up the phone and told to his secretary "Don't pass any calls... I'm having a meeting with Miss Daidouji... very delicately"

"Yes sir..." The woman said.

Syoran came closed to her and took her in his arms and told her "Seduce me Daidouji..." Surprising her. "Be another person tonight..."

"Who you want me to be?" she said putting her purse in the seat and walking to the sofa in the end of the room.

"No. Come here..." He told her. She returns and walked to him and he added "You are Sakura..." Kissing her. "My Sakura..."

"No" She said very denied to it "I'm Tomoyo" Seeing her very angry for it "Tomoyo, or there is not deal..."

He slide his head, accepting her propose. She came close to him and with her hands walked his body; "You are so strong Syaoran". getting a glance of his torso, and kissing his lips with trembling emotions that make the man looked at her..."Take me Syaoran...I can't live with out you..." Her hands traveled toward his pants and touched pretending very nervous, his member. "Take me... make me yours... I need you so bad" She closed her eyes and opened up to add "I'm telling you the truth... I have to pretend with other what pass with you last summer..." She added with lust in her look that wasn't a prank. "Be a bad boy and take me like no one has taking me before..." she continued, lifting up her hands and feeling the caresses his arms, chest, and started to kiss him, slowly at first but started to get in into Syaorans mouth getting strongly responses of his tongue. "I desire you Syaoran Li"

"My god... you are so beautiful" He said very strong full while he leaned her towards the wooden desk. She between the desk and the muscles body, felt how was leaned over the desk while the big hands; unbutton her blouse with persistence and delicacy. The mouth of the man, started traveling from the darkness of her neck and hair, towards the valley of her breast and feeling the bursting sensations of that sinful mouth. felt his tongue lick over the brassier were those nipples hardener and those breast felt heavy while she breathe more and more heavy.

His hands unbutton and unzipped those whites' pants of the woman and let them felt on his feet. She took her bra filled with the lust and possibilities. The man saw those White Mountains and pink nubs. Without warning he, took one of the nipples starting to play with him with his tongue while Daidouji sat down in the desk and felt all his attentions towards her body. She moaned when he bit one of her nipples and her hands unbutton his shirt.

"I need your body against mine" She said explaining while she kisses him sinfully. He covered her chest with his and they felt the heat between them.

"Baby: Whatever you want" he said taking of slowly her panties... she sighed with intensely desire, feeling him crushing her between her legs. She called him with passion and felt how he fought with his belt and next, his zipper. She came close to him along; he pushed her butt, over the desk towards his masculinity. "Oh yes... Daidouji..." he said when she started to push along, to help entered the beating member.

"Don't want to use protection?" She added like a professional, while a pearl sweat started to cover her body and seeing him in action, pushing her petite body towards him over the desk.

"No... Not now..."He said sighting while he felt the warm cavity of his lover. Looked for her mouth while they started to move, moaning and she pressured him to embattle her slowly at first but next with passion "Yes, that's right... I got what you want..."He said very strong while she moaned more and more intensely. "You like that... don't you?" While he ride her over the desk.

_"Yes I do"_ She thought. Daidouji pressed against him while their bodies rubbed against each other. The papers in the desk got ruin and Tomoyo surrounded his waist with her legs once, he filled her up. They both, started to moan more and more strongly and the movements of their figures, embattled in the desk getting suddenly to a long lasting orgasm. She breathed heavily while they kept joined and started to kiss. She said "You had the fantasy before I came here, don't you?" She smiled at him when she talked.

He smiled at her adding "The favor doesn't stop here... And I'm not abusing you... aren't I?

She laughs with lust "Not you re not. You are a very strong lover Syaoran... Sakura wouldn't have any complaints..." she started to move and he closes his eyes. "Yes ... Start all over..." moving again and enclosing her eyes, while she felt who everything starts over."Oh... yes... Sya... Syoaran... yes..." She called him once and over.

They got again to a place traveled before in each other arms. Both of them sweaty, Tomoyo brakes free from the man, and thinking everything was over, tried to pick up her clothes, and she found out, that she was wrong. He grabbed her and put her in the same spot while he kisses her "Please me..." He said. She accepted and Syaoran puts her face down, leaning against the wooden desk. She spread her legs waiting for the embattled member that started to slide from the back. Hearing his moaning and groans, while the member gets in, she is moved and prisoner between the member of the man and his body and the desk. "Plead for mercy" He says while he gets her from the back and moves very slowly and groans more and more strongly.

"Ohhhh pleasee... pleasee... Syaorannnnn... please..." She says when felts the need for that passionate man and his member. He moans pleased falling over her, once he stopped from his attacks and all sweaty, kiss her back.

"Thanks Daidouji... you re thegreatest"

"Who told you everything was over...?" she said when the voice came to her head. She pushes him and he laughs pleased with those sexual fantasies. She leaned over him, capturing between the desk and her. She said "After this... one more for me and that's that" Warned him with a very serious look. He accepted and she kneed down and in front of him. Started to kiss his tights and said. "My god... I love this part..."

Syaoran closes his eyes, and the woman, kisses him again, more and more close to his member. Laughs to say "You are insatiable... looks at it... its pointing up again..."

"Don't ... torture... me" He said, making her laugh. She kissed over it and around it. Her hands still dint touched anything, but Syaoran groans pleased by the attentions. She, started to kiss from up. The member was hard and the same time, soft. She kisses him along came down to the tip. She kisses the tip watching how the man was awaiting. She smirked and was he waiting for, started to lick with her tongue and when she attacked the member, did it with decision. She grabbed his thighs and embattled the member with his mouth, sucking it up, while he started to groan. Took her head, caressing her hairs while she sucks up his masculinity and Syaoran felt her tongue embattled his limb inside her mouth.

The liquids traveled free in the woman's mouth, making him call her name and groan towards the orgasm.

Long over, she stood up looking at the man who was covered up by a silky sweat and heavy breathing. She was attacked by his mouth and he leaned towards the couch saying "The first time I took you, was in the couch" He said, putting himself over her.

"You have little time..." She remembers him.

"Daidouji...I wish I have you every night in my bed"

She laughs at him "You would be a very unfaithful man Syaoran... when you wouldn't be with me, you will be with Sakura" Syaoran, attacked her mouth and later her breasts taking one by one and embattled them with his hands, tongue and mouth, making the girl trembled.

"I love your pussy" He said searching between the woman's legs with his hands "Always hot... for me..." He said finding it and playing it with his fingers while the woman pushes forward her parts. "Is hot... For me... is it?"

"Always for you... right now... Syaoran!" She yelled with determination. "Oh please Syaoran... please" She calls for him. He moved from her and spread her legs getting his tongue licking and sucking up the warm juices in her parts. He licks the pussy with his tongue feeling the woman moan and called again his name. He took the tiny and warm member in his mouth, softly and slowly playing with it until he feels how the woman trembles and breathes more and heavier getting an enormous orgasm. The new liquids in the cavity are pickup by his tongue.

"My gods... you taste like honey" He describes the taste. She laughs.

"Ok... you win" She said. He lift up his head and she adds "You have me till lunch" pushing his butt with one of her legs ands capturing the member of the man close to her intimacy.

He smirked thinking how many days and nights she would have like that before he marries Sakura. And forgetting at the same time about her, while he fucks Daidouji. After all, they were honest, sinful and lust in each other.

888

Because someone asked me another of theses...! I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 4 Yuri content

**"The lust of the amethyst" **

**Load 4.- Challenge. **

**Disclaimer. The character of Daidouji Tomoyo, doenst belongs to me. It belongs to the CLAMP.  
**

**Warning: The present chapter is a semi conclusion of the fic and contents very strong sexual content in Yuri subject and is inappropriate for people younger than eighteen.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

She sat down in the uncomfortable brown couch of that psychiatrist with discomfort. She light her cigarette and moist her lips with her tongue while she tried to feel as comfortable as possible. Despite of everyone in her position, she even looses a smirk in front of the fifty two year old man in front of her, waiting for the answer to the question he asked, moments before.

"Do you really want to know? Or is it my mother wanting to know?"

"Doesn't matter right now. But is important for you to answer. Maybe we can find what's is troubling you mind and body"

She answered with comfort and decision. "It doesn't bother me. It bothers my mother…" she erase her softy smile to add with coldly eyes "She wants to put an appearance of perfection in front of others… my lifestyle since she found out, is for her, a nightmare. That is why I'm here. Because she doesn't approve".

"What she doesn't approve? You have the right to do whatever you want. You are over eighteen"

"That's true. But try to tell her that. She doenst want to hear reasons. She doesn't…" doing a pause added "My way of living. Look: Ill tell you. Everything went to hell last week…"

"How's so?" She stood up and walked towards the window looking the city below.

"Everything happened because she can't keep a promise. She promised me that we have lunch that day…. I went looking for her towards her office. And everything went to hell. She had a meeting with some important people. She stood me up" she took another blow of her cigarette. "Everything was complicated from that day on"

"I have the feeling that you're not telling me the whole truth. That wasn't your first time in trouble"

She looked at him and she smiled to say "If you call trouble, my lifestyle, well, that started a long time ago. It was at the beginning of college, to be exact. My virginity was lost the last summer by my best friend fiancé. On her nose. I mean, my mother's and she din't even suspected anything" she took another blow "And, then I slept with my best friends brother on Christmas and last spring break I slept with my best friend in London. Before him, I had sex with uncountable couples…"Winking her eye "No one doest like me" laughing "Or that is what they say in the heat of the moment".

The man dint shows a single smirk. "Looks like you are a very disturbed young lady…"

"Looks like it have been a long time since you fucked your wife" She answers him back. He frown his forehead and she extinguished her cigarette. "Anyhow, that is the way I been living since I discovered the pleasures of sexual encounters no strings attached. Of course I am very careful. Only those who are monogamist I have sex without protection. Only those I trust. The others… or get a condom or you don't get any of me"

"I don't think that your mother knew about these encounters…"

"Nop. Dint need to know." She said very coldly. "Would you tell to your mother what you do in her absence?" Doing a small pause added " She never calls me once in this last year. She only called me on Christmas to tell me that she would stay in the foreign. That same Christmas I had sex with Sakura brother". She walked along the room and saw a picture of the family's doctor. "I dint have a normal childhood. I was left alone in the most difficult years, being with servants and the house keeper. I dint go to my senior prom because my mother took me to Germany trying to make up for the constant absence of her…" sighing "Took the most important day of my senior year to be a mom. And the moment became a choice, when a catch my college roommate having sex with his boyfriend. Dint notice I was in the room. From that moment on, I had any intentions of not being alone in a bed" winking her eye towards the man.

"In revenge?"

"On whom?"

"Your mother's, maybe?"

She did a gesture with her shoulders and sat down again. "Men's and women find me irresistible. There's is no man in this country or out of it, that says no to me"

"When you started to have sexual relationships with women?" making her smirked towards him.

"Last spring break" No avoiding smile. "Marie, a Flight attendant when I travel to London to visit Eriol" she smiles a bit more and her eyes sparkled when she added "My mother didn't think it was funny when she found me with her assistant…"

"But to you, it was funny" concluded the doctor.

"More or less" She told him very serious. "She dint have any experience with women. The first time I only guide her in was inevitable. She is lesbian. Forced into a marry for her father because he was aware of what she was and dint accept. I didn't take any pleasure physically of her at first. I only gave. But I knew that she had a lousy marriage. Five years married to a loser that hit her constantly. Treated her like garbage"

"You took her despair in a weapon. You used her" he concluded.

"You are crazy. I made her happy" She sounded proud "I drove her to insanity that day to make her feel happy…to prove her what was real happiness"

_She walked towards her mother's office smiling. For first time in months of absence her mother invites her to lunch. She saw the assistant's desk empty and walked towards the door knocking and opened to find the office with her mother's assistant, picking up some reports. She saw the woman using a long sleeve shirt and tons of makeup but you looking at her straight to her face could see the black marks under her eyes._

_"Miss Daidouji..." she told her when she gets a glance to the heiress. "May I help you?"_

_"Yes. Where is my mother?" She asked very slowly getting a glance of the face of the woman in front of her "Are you ok?" _

_"...Yes" She took a moment to answer "I'm Sorry but your mother is in a very important meeting in the Takhi enterprises"_

_"But … she dint told me nothing about it"_

_"Maybe slip out of her head" She apologizes for the problem. "Would you care to leave her a message?" _

_Tomoyo denied with her head and was about to leave when something caught up her attention: the woman in front of her lift up her hand to retrieve some hair that felt up her face when she saw a bruise in her wrist "Are you ok?" pointing at the wrist that make the woman get a glance of it and hide it almost fainted, by the paled color that surrounded her face in seconds. Tried to pull away her hand but the heiress was faster than her, grabbing her hand and making the woman drown a gasp. Daidouji lift up the sleeve seeing shocked the enormous bruise in her skin. "What…"_

_"It's nothing…" she said very concerned and Tomoyo looked at her eyes and she retrieves her look adding "I am a clumsy. I tripped and felt in my apartment"_

_"That's not a scar from a fall" she argued to the woman. Her eyes fill with tears and added "Someone did this to you…" _

_"Please, let me go" trying to pull away from the woman._

_"No. not until you tell me what's going on? Who did this to you?" _

_The woman stop fighting but she make a sound of sadness and started to cry felling down to the floor. The tears sensibilized the woman. "It's not his fault… I mean… he doesn't control his force. And… who wouldn't act like this with someone that is forced to be married to?"_

_Tomoyo was surprised. That girl was at least four or five years older than her. And here was, married, to someone that abused her. "Tell you what? My mother doesn't need you for time being… how about some lunch?" _

_The girl looked at her face and saw the compressive smile at the heiress face. She dried up her tears and helps her to stand up. _

_"I don't know…" _

_"Come on" she insisted "my mother doesn't need you and she says something, well she owes me" _

_The woman accepted. Tomoyo took her to the most elegant restaurant in the city. Her mother's assistant was a pretty girl: had short hair and brown eyes like cinnamon sticks. She retouched her makeup in the car and Tomoyo got a glance in the dark marks down those pretty eyes. Suddenly felt sorry for the girl._

_Both of them eat very pleased and Tomoyo found out that this girl had anything to eat for two straight days. She told her while she eat the peach pie "He controls my credit cards… controls my money" she added with a sad voice "He says that is my way to pay him for an unhappy marry" _

_"Hows so?" She asked very confidentially "My mother would never know this… tell me Koari" Was her name. _

_She took a bite of the pie to talk. Playing with it in the dish, before she could talk. "My father forces us to marry each other before he died. The only way he could inherit my fathers business. It was a forced marriage. Like everything else in this marriage, the money ran out. He got a mistress and hit me every day he could… and when he is not hitting me, is drinking or rapping me" _

_Tomoyo was shocked by the revelations. When her brain processed that information, she asked "But… how in the world…?" _

_"My father dint like my way of thinking. I was in love back then" she added promptly "Maybe I was in love… I don't know… maybe wasn't love after all… the proper thing to do for him was to arrange my marriage to an awful man" _

_"Wasn't the appropriated person the one you loved?" _

_"You can say that" She added "Finally, he went out of town for a week. He left this morning. But…" the tears started to leave her eyes "Making very clear what would happen if I runaway. That he would find me and …" grabbing her arm. "I just want… to… want to… be happy…" leaving the pie on the side. _

_"No one has the right to make you feel inferior with out you consent" Daidouji told her very seriously "And I don't know what he complains about… you are a very pretty woman and he is an idiot if he doesn't notice that" _

_She looked at her and blinked twice to say "Thank you…" no avoiding to blush for the compliment "but that is not enough to him… he has a lover and has a kid with her" _

_"How you know that?" she said very surprised. _

_"I found a picture…" she added with remorse. "But he won't let me go. I told him just to take the money and give a divorce. But he is so damn proud. He said the last time…" Sobbing "he said that he rather kill me before to grant me divorce. I just wish to be just like him, and felt in love with someone… or cheat at him… I'm so angry…" she dried up her face with a napkin and added "I m sorry. Here I am bursting open my marital problems to my boss daughter..." laughing very nervous "It's not something you put in a resume" _

_"I have an idea… but I need to know something…" Daidouji told her very serious "That life style that you father didn't approve… was that all about?" _

_Her face turns crimson in front of that question. She denied with her face and added very nervous. "Its nothing… believe me. Is in the past now…" _

_"I have an idea…" she said very convinced and told her. "Let's go…" do a signal to the waiter. _

_"Where to?" she asked suddenly intrigued. _

_"To your apartment" Daidouji said very serious "I'm going to help you to clear out your doubts" _

_"I don't…" _

_"Yes, you do." She added very promptly. "Don't worry. My mother would never know that I help you…" _

_Ignoring the plans in the amethyst, she accepted. It took them less than twenty minutes to get to the place. Daidouji looked around at the moment she step in the apartment and saw several pictures. There was not enough furniture in the place. "I'm sorry…"Said Koari looking at her. "It not enough furniture…or fancy but we are recently moved here… and besides…" _

_"Has he broken part of it, in his rage attacks?"_

_"Yes…" _

_Tomoyo let go her purse in the couch and looked at the woman in front of her. Getting close to her took her cheek in her paled palm and caresses her skin. She was shocked by that, and started to walk away. Tomoyo grabbed her and Koaris started to feel nervous. _

_"Give me the tour in the place" Tomoyo told her. Took her arm, giddying her trough the interior of the place when she dint knew the place. Suddenly they were in the bedroom of the woman. Tomoyo smirked at her and told her "Now, how about if I kiss you?" _

_"…What?" She asked very nervous. _

_"Relax. After this, all your doubts will be cleared up" She added while she got close to the woman. Both of them breathe when she got so closed to her mouth. She smiled when she put her mouth over the other, sharing a very slight kiss. Tomoyo felt how her lips tremble in contact with hers. "Relax" she added when she kissed her for the second time, this, was more deep, getting the woman to spread her lips and sight in the intrusion. Tomoyo held her face closed to her, exploring her mouth with slow motion and a sudden lust took over her, when she felt the trembling fingers held on to her shoulders. _

_She separated her, looking at her eyes and her blushed face and added "You are so beautiful" _

_"I am…?" Koari asked in a very nervous voice. She thought of the unhappy times she got in that bedroom and her feelings. Rage, impotence, vengeance, gets control of her… but also, loneliness, sadness and regrets. So many regrets. So many… secrets in the bottom of her heart. "You are…?" _

_Previewing what was her doubt "No, I'm not. But I'm willing to please you…" she added with sparkly eyes. She kisses her again and added. "All the way…" Filling her head with the possibilities in that moment. Slowly she searched with her hands the buttons in the shirt, opened up one by one. _

_Koari trembled when she felt those paled hands against her beating chest. She sighed deep while Daidouji kiss her with determination awakening in her body feelings long lost and forgotten. _

_"You are so beautiful" Said the amethyst separating from her "Take off your clothes…" Smiling. "Come on…" _

_With a blushed face and trembling fingers, she took off the blouse and the long skirt that she was wearing. Down those, there was a pretty undergarment in a pearl color. She tried to cover her breast with her hands. Daidoujis eyes walked thought that golden skin, the marks of previous violent encounter between the woman and her husband were clear as crystal. _

_She saw the perfect medium breasts in her body and saw the perfect woman that a man dint know to take advantage off and caring also for her feelings. And next being equal, started to took off her clothes, but unlike the other woman, she did this without any remorse o trembled actions. _

_Koari smiled nervous and said "You are very pretty Daidouji san"_

_"Tomoyo… call me, Tomoyo"_

_She stay with her undergarment on, and held her arm towards the woman and she took her hand, being slightly lead towards the bed. Her hands played with her hair that was golden and light brown. Tomoyo, next hug her kissing her neck and passing her hands in her lower back. Chest against chest felt how the woman in her arms started to breathe more heavy. Her body was as petite as hers; maybe that was the first mistake to be victim of that man. _

_She leaned her sitting her down as well she sat down, and next her lips traveled from her neck towards the lips, kissing them more forcefully and the woman answers her with determination. Her hands traveled towards the bra snap in the front liberating the breast from the undergarment. Liberating her breast and body for the piece, Tomoyo get a glance of a well pair of well developed breast. In the contact with her fingers those pink peaks hardened in and the woman sighed please to her answer. _

_The girl all blushed tried to cover herself but the amethyst stopped her. Looking at that body she asked "He even tries to give you pleasure?" looking at her eyes. _

_"No…" _

_Tomoyo kissed her with determination getting her body rub against that chest. The woman in her arms moaned. Her mouth traveled to her chin and then to her neck getting more and more low, until reaches one of the breasts. Her smell was of flowers. She takes one of those perky nipples, licking them with her tongue and plays with it making circles motions with her tongue. _

_"Oh…. Oh…" _

_"You like that?"_

_"Uh hum…." The other answers to her surrounding towards the attentions of the amethyst mouth. "It's amazing…" She says. Her hands looks for the chest of the amethyst and takes off her bra and looks at those petites breasts and adds "My god… they're small" _

_Tomoyo smiles and the woman travel with her trembling fingers towards Tomoyo breast. She touches with delicacy those nipples seeing them hardened and the amethyst says "I Desire you…" she added with passion in her voice and fire in her eyes. "Since the moment I saw you in the office early" kissing her in the lips. _

_Tomoyo return to torture her chest. While she plays with one and another nipple, she with her hands massages her hips and thighs until she touches the pearl panties. She starts to rub over the undergarment and over the private place were she feels under the cloth, the curly hair that hides her intimacy. She kept her hand there, and starts to suck up one nipple making the woman yell in the bed. "Oh… don't stop" she said starting to feel how her body warms up. _

_"It's not my intentions my love" She says with determination. She tooks the other breast and torture them in the same way. When she lift her head "Lay back" she orders and Koari obeyed. _

_Tomoyo´s hands encounters the sides of the under wear. She slides down the piece, and smell the piece encountering a moist smell that exciters her. The piece felt on the floor and looks getting a glance of the inferior part that was hidden behind the brown bush waiting like a forbidden treasure._

_She starts to kiss her belly button and her tongue plays in the delicate hole making the girl moans excited. And her hands traveled down playing with the curly hair. Koari trying to hold on her impulses held with her hands the head of the bed, breathing heavily. _

_Tomoyo feels with her hands the silkiness in the body of that woman. Her fingers travel by magic in that body. Koari blushes intensely when she gets to watch that woman invading her intimacy. She was about to talk when she felt those fingers spread the curly hair getting to her pussy and touching it._

_Like silk, feels how her fingers, touches that and Koari breathe more and more heavily. _

_"You are so beautiful" Said Daidouji making that woman felt heaven. "What is it? How does it feel?" _

_"That's…. wonderful" she barely spoke, feeling how the woman attending her beating need, closes her eyes. Tomoyo tortures the beating little member and touches it again, feeling how reacted to her contact when the woman moans pleased. She started to rub her pussy more intensely and the woman sighs strongly. Starts to tremble and she rubs with confidence and feels how that cavity warms up and gets moist and Koaris yells "Tomoyo! Tomoyo…" Calling her name while she intrudes in the cavity, provoking that she lost a glance of reality for the moment._

_Tomoyo was pleased as well. She kept her attentions rubbing slowly now and asked "You love it, don't you?" _

_"y…yes… ohhhh more… more…" she implores to that merciful fingers. Tomoyos spread those legs and opened up the hiding place. The cheeks of the woman are crimson and she bit her lip avoiding yelling again. Her body is sweaty and she feels how she shakes by the commotion. She never had felt quite a pleasure like that. _

_Tomoyos gets over her and hug her whispering comforting and lovely words while she plays with her nipples. While she bit one of them and starts sucking, her finger travels towards the moist intimacy getting slowly inside of her and then gets another finger inside. The woman in her arms kisses her with passion and groans against her mouth, pushing her lower parts towards those sinful fingers._

_. Tomoyo fingers travel more inside and making softy movements while she invades her, making the woman yell for air and reach suddenly an enormous climax while she invade with her fingers. _

_Getting out of her, lick her fingers that are wet with the juice and says "You taste good" without any warning gets her head down between her legs ands starts to suck up inside of Koari who leans down with her lungs fighting for air while she feels the sudden embattled of Daidoujis tongue in her cavity, making her have convulsions in the bed. _

_When the amethyst finish her intrusion the woman in her domain felts back breathing heavily and all sweaty. Tomoyo hugs her holding each other in the arms and let her rest peacefully in her arms. She says "Thank you…" in a moment of silence. _

_"The day is long my petite one" Says the amethyst kissing her shoulders. "And we have all the time in the world to pleased each other" _

"After all you been through do you think that you know about happiness?" The doctor asked when she returns from traveling in her memories about that day and the others that followed and the nights that she surrender herself, and Koaris to their lust.

She took a moment to answer and pickup another cigarette from her purse. She lighters it up and put her in her lips. Finally tells him"Absolutely nothing. The only happy moments I had, was when someone uses me physically. I must tell you something: I took a class in history were talked about societies in ancient times that used sex to communicate to God"

"You are trying to talk to God?"

She laughed and told him "No. I'm telling you that there's nothing wrong with what I do… that's all. And I'm happy"

"Do you really think that you are happy?

"Absolutely. I am fine"

"Not according to your mother"

"Can't we not speak about her?"

"It's impossible. I find the relation between your troubles with stables relationships and your relationship with your mother" He wrote something in his note book "I believe that you are very troubled and this is your way to get attention.

"What? You are crazy. This is not a way to get attention. I always got attention. Just that now, a became true every fantasy of man or woman and I pleased myself"

Not matter what you call it you are very disturb. You are not the first girl who presents these symptoms. That's why I'm proposing this: What do you think about a vacation?"

"Vacations?"

"Not any vacations… is a center. A center for youngsters like yourself. You'll be fine there."

"For how long?"

"A couple of months, maybe more" He looked at her and saw the interest in her. "Are you up to it?"

"Depends" she told him "what involves?"

"Out of the city. With people like you" he told him "I could make the arrangements. But… you have to assist to a sessions strictly confidential in there. And you can't have visitors in the next two months. Not even your mother"

Tomoyo sighed listening to the conditions. Two months not hearing her mother tell her that she was the biggest disappointment in her life and accusing her of leading a lifestyle sinful and disgusting. She still remembers the face she put when she found her with Koari in the desk after hours.

That was when the bomb explodes. Of course Koari was fired on the spot but Tomoyo found her another job with one of her contacts. Koari left her husband and filed a petition for divorce and the man had a very threatening call from a lawyer and the visit of some bodyguards of a friend of Tomoyo´s, asking him to keep away from his ex wife or his body would never appear once, they took care of them.

Later that afternoon, the doctor, received in his office the call of Sonomi Daidouji. After they salute the woman told him "Tomoyo has agreed to go to that center…" She sighed deeply "I don't know where I loosed the control"

"You dint lost it, but your daughter now needs all the help she can get. I bet you that she will recover"

"She told me so many things… so many… lovers that she had. Could all of this be true?"

"I'm afraid so. The loneness she experienced in this time is being put to the test experience in control a sexual life. But don't worry… she will recover balance in the clinic"

"I really hope so…" said her mother once the doctor hung up. "I really hope so…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o  
**

**I don't know if I will continue after the ending of this fanfic. Let me know your opinion. the last chapter is already written and I dont think anyone will expect this turn of events. Sorry for those who where expecting a Sakura-Tomoyo Yuri. I just couldn't write that pairing up. But I dont think anyone will be dissappointed by the turn of events in the last chapter soon Thanks for your support and will be seeing in a project that is already advanced. **


	6. Chapter 5 and last

_**The lust of the Amethyst.**_

_**Last Chapter: beginning**_

_**By Glass-jasmine.**_

_**Thank you for reading this story. I hope you'll like this last chapter. See ya in a next creation of my dark mind come up with.**_

She woke up getting a glance of the first rays of sun, which came from the windows. Blinking twice, she sat down in the comfortable bed in her tiny apartment. She chooses after almost a year and a half that it was time for her to get the independence for her emotional attachments to her mom and friends… and lovers.

It felt like ages ago when she was committed to that special clinic. She dint think back then, that she had a problem. But the fact was, that she had problems. And very serious ones.

Looking at the present she felt like a brat in that time. Like nothing couldn't stop her. Anybody either.

"The consequences of living a life without any remorse" remembering the words of her psychiatrist. She was one of twenty people like her. Shared all their secrets and remorse's in those meetings with their coach.

It was difficult at first; don't sleep with any of the men or women in the place it was kind of being detoxified from a drug. But she could do it along with five others that they released the same week.

Phone calls, where forbidden. Also internet and music with sexual content. She was incomunicated with friends and lovers for almost a year. Her mother came to visited her five times that year. It wasn't against her will: the visit were really strict and dint pass for more than five. And relatives only.

People like her, people with drug and alcohol addictions were there too. Of course they separated one from other problems. She met really nice people that treated her like an equal.

And in their friendships there was, not sexual comments or seductions.

She was nervous when her mother came to pick her up. She dint know what to say to her. Seems like her mother dint needed apologize. She dint, in any moment judge her.

She felt that she had more fault than her daughter.

Excusing her from her social circle she spread the rumor that Tomoyo was in the Alps skiing as a delayed birthday present. And then she spread the rumor that Tomoyo was in Hawaii taking a Sabbath. People doubted that, but still accepted the explanations.

She wasn't for Sakuras wedding. She regretted in part: Sakura and her were best friends. But, which best friend have sex with the fiancé? It wasn't very unusual in stories that she heard and in the beginning they loved their sexual encounters and had an enormous chemistry in bed, but her conscience started to feel remorse later in the institute when people or her advisor asked her that in a meeting.

The first time she talked in a meeting. It was very long ago she was settling in that place.

"_It was easy for me" She started to explain when her council said that she have to talk this time. "I mean, wasn't very difficult for me to experience with whomever I wanted. It was an adventure. And I loved the feeling of danger and exposé that I experienced in each one of them. Of course, some of them were good. And others no so good but you put an elaborate show "_

"_Dint you think in diseases?" Asked one girl with sixteen years, sitting closed to her. _

_She nodded with her head. Wait a few seconds to continue "I always had safe sex. Well excepting those I new had closed relationships. I … I think… I did it, because people around me got what money couldn't give me to me"_

"_What's was that?" asked the man in charge to that group. _

_Took an instant to answer "Someone to care for me and the thrill of doing something wrong" she answered making someone of the group smirked "My mother always on trips. The man I loved went to London. I was left alone, and then, my best friend, was about to marry a wonderful man…" She nodded with her head and added." Well not so wonderful… a person who is loyal to you never, had sexual relationships with a friend"_

"_You had sex with him?" asked astonished other of the guys in the group. He sighed and added "Why do you think that men are serious about that?" _

"_Do you think I was serious? No. don't ever think that. It was meaningless sex and I knew that and they knew that. Maybe that's why they look for me. I was dispose to go were none with respect for themselves will be willing to go. Now, I know I was stupid. But sex gave me what I couldn't have any other way"_

"_What was that?" _

"_The feeling that someone cared for me" she said with little embarrassed. "But it dint gave me the secure feeling of being cared only for being me… it was like people searched for me because I was willing to go far…how stupid I was. Now, I know that. But the sense of adventure and challenge never left my skin"_

"_I am addicted to drugs and sex because my stepfather abuse me when I was eleven" Said the first girl in the group. "But, you do it, to not feel alone?" _

"_Everyone had their reasons" Said the leader "They are not right but still they are reasons"_

"_Does that, make us freaks?" Asked Tomoyo. _

"_No it doesn't". He said very serious "But you have to return to a good and healthy life. You have to learn to interact with people and making them care for you, no for what sexually you have to offer to the relationship but for being you… return to retake your true identity."_

"_My mother… my mother caught me with her assistant. Her female assistant" She added making some of the boys grinned at her. "I used her. That was my therapist said. Dint think of it like that. Now, months later, I also believe that is true. I used people men and women in my deepest purpose and I always won"_

"_How come now is when you get caught?" Asked one of the boys. _

"_Maybe I made a mistake" _

"_Maybe you wanted to be caught"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You got the attention, dint you?" _

Tomoyo worked successfully for two months in Kyoto and despite the invitations and pretenders that she won, she dint accepted any of those because that was part of her recovery. She finally was getting control of her life and was, some how proud of that.

Se woke up that Sunday morning with wishes to run. She put her running clothes and went for a running in the closest park. Two hours later, she returned and she was surprise to recognize the woman standing up from the stairs to see her coming.

"Sakura Chan" she said surprise and some how happy, but at the same time she, felt guilty for the story between her and Syaoran.

Guilty and ashamed. She stopped Sakura for greeting her with a hug, because she was all sweaty. Got a glance of the fancy car drove by a chauffer. Sakura smiled and say "Syaoran doesn't let me drive and go alone anywhere"

"Good life you living" She said smiling. Sakura nodded with her head.

"I've missed you at the wedding. We missed you." She said with a tone that woke up in Tomoyo some doubt. "Can… I come in?"

"Of course. I'm sorry" She said promptly and leaded her towards the stairs and the apartment closing the door after her friend. "You have caught me by surprise. Do you mind if I go take a bath? I'm all sweaty"

Sakura smiled at her and Tomoyo went to her room. From there she asked "How do you find me?"

"Went to visit your mother" She said taking of her coat. She looked at the place. Was tiny and a bit not like Tomoyo. She was a rich girl. What she was doing living like a middle class woman? "She wouldn't tell me where you are, so I stole her address book"

"You stole!"

"I have to find you. Your mother was so secretive about your locations…" Stop talking. She looked around for some pictures and frames and find none.

Actually, couldn't see a tv or a radio. Sakura heard the sound of the shower. She started to look for some clues. Her address book, notes. Anything. She wouldn't find any. She decided to wait for her friend and find answers to her inquietudes.

Tomoyo got out of the shower and started to dress, wondering what could she tell to Sakura to hide the true? She couldn't think of anything and maybe, she could avoid the subject about her whereabouts for almost a year.

Sakura got a glance of her and Tomoyo too. She looked how beautiful her friend was.

She smiled but Sakura dint smile back. "Could I offer you some tea or maybe breakfast?"

"No. thanks you. I had breakfast. I'm here since yesterday" sitting down in the couch. Tomoyo sat down in the other chair. She took a few seconds looking at her best friend and told her sighing "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"What?"

"Do you got pregnant and that's why your mother sends you away?"

"Sakura! How can you think…" But her friend interrupted her. Sakura´s eyes where cold and a little bit defiant. Tomoyo never had seen that look in her friend.

That when she understood that Sakura, had strong reasons to be there.

"This is very difficult for me Tomoyo" She started saying. "But there's nothing else for me to think" looking around once more. "Well you have to admit that was very weird the way you disappear" She told her very captious. "And now, some things began to be understood. More than everything when I caught some things, starting previous to my wedding day"

"I don't… understand" she said. Sakura smiled at her very coldly.

"But of course. But you disappear before my wedding and never send and apologize or a letter telling your whereabouts". Standing up and looking at the window "Syaoran asked for you. So did Eriol. Also, Touya or some of our friends. When Somomi got to my reception, was for me more than obvious that you wouldn't be there. So I concluded that you weren't in Hawaii or the Alps. Where did you go?"

"I'm not…"

"Fine. Then I ask from other point of view" She said very abruptly. "I caught up some conversation between Syaoran and Eriol a few weeks after we marry. Syaoran doesn't know this… but it was very clear to me that your friendship with Syaoran came more closed than I was willing to admit. Not only Syaoran, also Eriol. They have something in common more than their past and whereabouts. "

"Sakura…" She said very surprise of her authoritarian tone of voice.

"I'm not here to condemned you Tomoyo Chan. I understand that Syaoran is a man…" her voice was lost by a second. Her emerald eyes, were sparkly and violent "Did you and Syaoran… had more than a mere friendship?"

"What will come if I denied those accusations Sakura? You already condemn us. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know… what you gave to my husband that makes him call you in the night." Surprising her. Tomoyo face down listened looking at her hands. Sakura kept her hands firmly in her lap. "He calls your name" She repeated very slowly. "The conversation with Eriol could give me a clue and that wasn't only the thing I've been picking up. So is not point to denied now"

Tomoyo sighed with remorse and kept silent. Sakura looked at her like she dint knew her. "I know…" She said very defiant. "That Syaoran wasn't faithful to me while we were engaged. Just … I … never thought… that he would be unfaithful to me with you"

"Sakura- chan…"

"Please… don't call me that" She said very abruptly. "You slept with him, dint you?"

Tomoyo accepted her accusations. She started to say "I was so lost that time… I…"

"How could you? You knew he was engaged. Engaged to me!"

"I know… but…"

"Tell me then that you dint disappear because … because you got pregnant with his child" she said very nervous by the answer she would get.

"No" she said with remorse. "No. I was not pregnant"

"Good." Say coldly. "I would be a shame to myself if you got pregnant and not his wife. A shame towards me from his family. If his mother knew that a woman was carrying his child I would be cast out… and I'm not willing to take this chance" she pauses her tone of voice to ask "Have you slept with him after we got married?"

"No"

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"No… I don't know really" She added looking at those green eyes that belonged once, to her best friend "But you don't think that he is an innocent victim in all this, do you?"

"Please. Some weapon you used to seduce him" she said very convinced, surprising her ex friend "I don't doubt that you got into his pants because you were jealous. And Syaoran couldn't reject you. Or maybe you black mailing him with something. God knows what".

"Do you really think that?" she said more confident and shocked.

"Of course. I know Syaoran is a man… a very handsome man and some women awaits the opportunity to have him. Just I never thought it will be you"

Tomoyo smiled at her theory of conspiracy "Of course. I used a spell to call him and have sex with me" She said very confident and at the same time nodded her head. Even smiled at her, confusing Sakura. Tomoyo until now, kept a passive attitude in front of her accusations. "Sakura: Syaoran like any man, got a taste of a liberating woman and kept coming for more… what do you think would happen between us or anyhow any man?"

"What do you mean?" she asked very perturbed.

"Syaoran wasn't my only lover. He was special but is not the last. After we copulate another await in my door" She said shocking Sakura. "That was my life. He is not cheating you with me now, but it will give you a glance of what to wait now you married that man"

"He wouldn't cheat on me" She said secure.

"I hope you are a tigress in the bedroom Sakura. Because Syaoran is insatiable" She said with sparkly eyes tired of her accusations. "But if you said that he calls me is because you're doing something wrong…" Sakura dint wait for her to finish because her hand slap her friends face.

Tomoyo felt the hit and also felt ashamed. Sakura sentence her because her husband was unfaithful before they got married. "You have some nerve… to talk to me like that" she said coldly and deffiant.

"Sakura… Syaoran is an animal. He is a man. He doesn't doubt in a pair of legs opened up for him" She said coldly. Sakura retrieve her eyes from her ashamed by the way she talked."I am not the first and that was clear the first time..."

"So it's true. The rumors about you… I couldn't believe it" she said shocked and dissapointed.

"What Rumors?" She lifts an eyebrow to look at her.

"When you disappear I went to your dorm in the university. Found your roommate and she told me that you disappear even from college. Everything in the bed room was pick up and cleaned up. Actually you disappear. Then she told me that maybe you move, with some guy…" She laughed. "I was so naïve. She told me about the times she found you having some "Fun" with a man or woman in your bed" Nodding her head. "I was shocked and told her that was not true and she laugh at my face. But asking around found out that she wasn't all crazy after all"

"I had a problem. But I solve it" she said with simplicity. "I'm not that woman. Not anymore…"

"You are unbelievable. I thought you were my friend." She said blaming her. "But you are definitely a slut"

"Syaoran is not of thrust Sakura, can't you see that?" she tried to convince her friend. "What do you want me to say?"

"Syaoran would never get closed to any woman, having me. He got closed because you confused him"

Tomoyo laughed loudly and added "Gosh Sakura. Don't believe even married, you are so naïve. Sakura: You wouldn't have sex with him. Preserving you to your wedding night and I was the hot body close to filled him up. I did to you a favor…"

"How dare you..."

"What you came here? You came for answers, did you?" Being her the defiant one now. "Look I would never get closed to Syaoran again. I'm starting here a new life…"

"So… you think people can erase their past for only moving to a new place?" She asked her with despise in her tone of voice.

"No. they don't. But, they can start all over again… do you know, why I moved here Sakura? Because I don't want to be linked to that past" she said firmly. "It was fun but I had a problem and I look for the cure. And if you can't understand that, we don't have anything to say to each other"

Sakura stood up firmly and looking at her face she doubt and hesitated. Tomoyo saw her doubt. "Why he asked for you having me?" She asked with coldly eyes "What do you gave him that is so different that makes him call you?"

"If I tell you, I would get slapped. And I don't want that again"

"Ill try to control myself"

Tomoyo take a breath of air before answering her "I was willing to please him in any way Sakura. Marriage brings control, respect and fulfill bedroom duties. But sometimes, maybe Syaoran thinks that you maybe would be willing to do his fantasies because of respect"

"And you have fulfilled his fantasies?"

"In his office." She shocks her friend. "We did it one afternoon and he was more than pleased" smiling at her "Syaoran has fantasies… well, if I tell you, I have to pick you up from the floor…"

Sakura was crimson by the way she talked about her husband. She sat down again and looking at her friend, said "Teach me"

"What? I don't think I understand you"

"Syaoran loves what you do" She said truly embarrassed. "And I definitely won't loose it. And if you have the solution, I would do anything in my power to keep him"

"I left that life Sakura" she said firmly "I wont go back there… in fact, Ill have to call my sponsor once you walk that door"

"Please Tomoyo…" She said very firmly. "I have to retain him on my side… I want to know what to do."

Tomoyo smiled at her. Sat down and said. "Well, something is for sure: Syaoran looked at me not because he loved me. But he looks for you because he loves you" sad in some how by the way her friends selfesteem was so shatered. but no by her account.

without answering her compliment Sakura said very coldly and deffiant. "After this, I would have anything to do with you. And my husband would never want to call you"

"I bet Sakura" She said with conviction. "I'm sure" making herself the same promise: Not ever again. because she had hurt so many on the way and shattered dreams of others.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Well this is the conclusion. I hope really that you liked this story. I know that was too spicy for some taste. But that is the main reason that is in the M classification and had their warning at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Well be seeing you soon in another story that will come up. Right now I'm working in a CCS lemon this time focused on Sakura and Syaoran, but is some how really dark and sad. I hope you'll like it. **

**I'm working in a MSN space where ill put these and other things that will come up. I hope to count with your support. If you are a writer of these types of stories, contact me in my e mail, so we can work something out. **


End file.
